sector_wars_sf_lwfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Creation
Here you will find basic information on creating characters. Please keep in mind that these rules may change as the game grows to ensure balance and fun gameplay for all. Character Creation Rules Character creation for the Sector Wars Living World work off of the base character creation rules for Starfinder using the 10-pt point-buy system. For now, we are starting all characters at level 1. Approved Content/Setting WE ARE NOT SET IN THE PACT WORLDS (see blow) We use the officially published Starfinder content as well as approved third party content. This includes (but is not limited to) all classes, themes, archetypes, feats and equipment. If you find Starfinder compatible third party content you wish to use, please go to the qna-and-suggestions channel on our Discord server and post a link and why you wish to use it. GMs will discuss it with you there. Languages A question that gets asked a lot is what languages are available to use? Well here is a quick bit of info as well of languages specific to this setting. Remember you start with common, your racial language (if any) and your national language (in place of planetary) No planetary languages: Instead, refer to the four governments of the Sanctinus Galaxy. In addition, each nation has it's own language * Gatekeeper Imperium - Gatespeak * Fairfax Kingdom - Fairspeak * Blue Nova Republic - Cosmosian * Tunguska Conglomerate - Tunguska Please also look at the governments to see what each nation generally speaks (not required). You are free to take any other language you wish provided you are able to take extra languages such as by high intelligence or ranks in Culture. Setting/Homeworlds Because we are not set in the Pact Worlds, worlds are a little bit different. This page will be updated as national homeworlds are written out on this wiki, but until then, either choose some means of being born a space (such as born on a ship or station), a national capital world, or just make up a homeworld (specify what nation it's part of and keep it reasonable), bonus points if you make a wiki about it as it could get approved as official Sector Wars lore! (PM or tag a GM about in in the qna channel or in their PMs Character Sheet We use Mythweavers to host our character sheets. We understand they don’t use Yahoo! domains, but if you don’t have a non-Yahoo! email address, please make one and use that for Mythweavers. It is usually much easier to access and link than Dropbox or other such applications. We also recommend occasional back ups to ensure nothing happens to the data. Approval Once your character sheet is done, post the link with the name and class(es) of the character on the character-review channel on the Discord server. Our GMs will review it and approve it or work with you to get the character sheet to an approved state. This typically happens within 24 hours of the link being posted. Starship Creation Yes! We do allow starships to your characters! You can even have your character contribute their resources to possess a larger or better equipped ship between multiple characters. More information in the Group Ships section of this page. To ensure things don’t go crazy, here will be some limits. Individually-Owned Ships A single character may own their own personal ship. This can be any build that they can afford. For the most part, we follow the base rules for Starfinder ship building. All official content is allowed, including ship components from the Pact Worlds book. Ships and parts are usually provided to all adventurers by the Expedition Society, though manufacturers and organizations may also have access to parts and ships for you. To determine the amount of BP (Build Points you start with, your minimum Tier is equal to your character 3 lower than your character level. For example, a level 1 character starts with BP equal to Tier 1/4 (the lowest possible Tier). The maximum Tier anyone can own is equal to their character level. BP can be earned in multiple ways. Because there is no conversion rate between credits and BP, BP can not be purchased. The methods to earn BP include (but are not limited to) sessions, taking downtime to salvage (a week minimum), and trading in parts for half value. Group-Owned Ships We allow players to combine their BP into a single ship owned between the characters who contribute to it. The total BP may not exceed the APL (average party level) of the characters involved. For example: a group of three level 4 characters may have a ship up to Tier 4. But a group of 3 characters levels 2, 3 and 4 may only have a maximum Tier 3 ship (2+3+4 levels = 9 total / 3 characters = 3 average). For balance purposes, we will not allow multiple characters from the same player to add their BP to a ship. If you wish to have a group-owned ship, it must be owned by only a single character from yourself and at least one other player. “Johnny” cannot have three of his characters own a single ship. He also can’t have two characters with “Annie”’s character own a single ship. He can only have one character with with Annie’s one character along with only one of “Billy”’s characters. To start, only up to five characters may own a single ship. This may or may not change in the future depending on the results of gameplay with these limitations. General Rules Please keep in mind that upgrades and major repairs can only be done at starports with the facilities to do so. Any starport has the facilities for moving cargo (usually for trade) and can be a source of long distance communications. Starship weapons may not damage space stations unless they are capital weapons. Even then, without any stats on space stations, they effectively have no health pool which makes them effectively invulnerable. What happens in such cases is usually moderated by GMs. For example: Presley cannot launch a light nuke at an orbital space harbor. He also cannot remove a nuke from his ships weapons to bring inside and detonate. The weapons‘s ammo is inaccessible and would be detected coming into the ports and reacted to appropriately. Miscellaneous If you’ve any questions, please ask any of the GMs. Category:Character Creation